Talk:Fū Yamanaka
Title Shouldn't the title of this article be changed to Fu Yamanaka? Titantron91 (talk) 23:29, December 11, 2009 (UTC)Members of the Root and ANBU use nicknames to hide their lineages or family ties, like Sai, Yamato, FUU, and TORUNE. It's not appropriate to put their surnames with their nicknames. FuFuFU since there are two "Fu" maybe this article should be called again "Fu (ANBU)" (talk) 13:44, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :This Fu is the more likely search target. ''~SnapperT '' 22:19, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Personally I think there is a small problem with this fact, because it say that the kunai Torune sent toward Madara shattered which is not true. Because in the Manga the kunai went through it. Disambiguation style Should we change this page back to Fū Yamanaka, then have the Fū act as an disambiguation page that leads to either Fū (Jinchūriki) or Fū Yamanaka? Similar to Baku, Tora, and Tsubaki. Same suggestion for Gozu, Kage, Yagura, Matsuri, Gantetsu, Shin, Guren, Susuki, Momiji, Hiruko, Fuki and anyone else you cant think of. Yatanogarasu, 10:48, January 24 2010 (UTC) :Considering right now Jinchuriki Fu is active running around as a zombie and ANBU Fu isn't, this strikes me as a good idea. ZeroSD (talk) 13:18, January 24, 2011 (UTC) ::There are already redirect tags at the top of all of those pages you mentioned. I think that's sufficient. --Cerez365 (talk) 13:28, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Still, even if we don't mess around with disambiguation, I think it'd be more informative at a glance to call this page Fū (ANBU). ZeroSD (talk) 21:21, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::Looking back on it, I went to another wikia and was redirected to a disambiguation page which was kewl, so I'd support one being created now. As for renaming Fū " Fū (ANBU)", that's generally used on one character when they share a name and since one already has the already has the "(jinchūriki)" then I don't think that part's necessary.--Cerez365™ 00:03, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Death Fu's dead body was found in the latest chapter. Unless anyone thinks it might not be him, I'm adding it to the page. Dartblaze (talk) 07:33, April 9, 2010 (UTC) *Unlikely to be him, he was in Madara's dimension, no way Kabuto went there, killed him, and brought his corpse back. Omnibender - Talk - 12:30, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, I thought they were talking about Madara leaving bodies around the place...it does look heck of a lot like him, but I guess if there's even slight doubt, it shouldn't be changed. Especially in this series. Dartblaze (talk) 11:52, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Ambidextrous... or not Both Sasuke and Killer Bee are stated to be ambidextrous in their trivia. Fū is seen using his tantō with either hand (in the same chapter): http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/475/03/ and http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/475/06/. Is it worth a note or is fighting with either hand is actually common among ninjas? Or is it done just for the sake of angle/image composition? --Kiadony (talk) 12:47, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :Seems accurate. Omnibender - Talk - 20:13, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Relations is he related to ino? like maybe a brother or sumtin? They're from the same clan. He seems too old to be her brother. So far, there is no indication that have a close blood bond, just that they belong to the same clan. Omnibender - Talk - 22:49, November 23, 2010 (UTC) edits? somehow all my edits on this and torunes page dissapearsa and now i can't even edit one of them...--The tyrant kuma (talk) 17:53, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :Spoiler policy. Jacce | Talk | 17:48, December 8, 2010 (UTC) oh okay thanks for the info and sorry for bothering Voice actor trivia He shares the same voice actor with Tokuma Hyūga. How often do list those? Do we still list Denka and Hina being voiced by Naruto's and Kakashi's voice actors? I remember Yahiko/Deva Path sharing his with Tobirama, and Kimamaro with Minato. Omnibender - Talk - 21:37, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :I think it's been mentioned in articles before that characters share the same voice actors. --Cerez (talk) 22:04, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :Like all trivia, shared voice actors are mentioned when they are noteworthy. For non-noteworthy cases people can search for matches with semantics. ''~SnapperT '' 23:54, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Fū in the anime Say in the anime since Shino had went to fight Torune does this mean that soon Ino will fight Fū? Inoyamanaka98 (talk) 18:24, June 13, 2013 (UTC)Inoyamanaka98 :No way since Fū was the person Kabuto used to reincarnate Torune.Norleon (talk) 18:29, June 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Really what episode did that happen? Inoyamanaka98 (talk) 18:30, June 13, 2013 (UTC)Inoyamanaka98 :::The Secret of the Impure World Reincarnation (episode) - Norleon (talk) 18:33, June 13, 2013 (UTC) It's unlikely, but not impossible. I mean isn't the person used for Edo Tensei base dead once they've been used for it? --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 18:40, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :Errr...hm, that's right...it was never done until now, I always thought the used person is somehwere between alive and dead until the technique is stopped...Why else would you need to take a living person...?Norleon (talk) 18:46, June 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Their sacrifice fuels the reanimation rather than the user of Impure World Reincarnation giving up their own life like One's Own Life Reincarnation. Arrancar79 (talk) 02:16, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Sword Jutsu Should we put that he can also use the kenjutsu that Torune used. Torune stated that all root members know it! (talk) 15:20, June 19, 2013 (UTC)Carignan Info I have some data, he was 152cm when he met Torune according to his studio pierrot sheets. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 07:09, June 10, 2014 (UTC) :Then add it somewhere or something.--Elveonora (talk) 09:46, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Add it to the trivia section like you normally do. Munchvtec (talk) 12:20, June 10, 2014 (UTC)